


Beastman Wasn't There

by ThreeHats



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This dude was obviously off his rocker. Her curiosity almost made her peep over the top of the counter, but a swift movement that sent the door tumbling off its hinges and across the room with the shelf and chairs  terrified her. Dust was settling as she heard footsteps enter the main room. She knew this would be the only moment to catch the trespasser off guard. She rose quickly from her hiding place with the end of the axe in her hand, ready to hurl it at the person in the room, but felt it slip from her hand as she saw a massive purple-bodied man with a skull for a face. He quickly turned his face to her and screeched “I AM SKELETOR”, to which Clementine screamed in horror. Was he dead or alive? She couldn’t tell, and wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Either way, he was like a car wreck and she couldn’t look away. </p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastman Wasn't There

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Clementine, Skeletor  
 **Location:** Vet's Office  
 **Scenario:** Ignoring Someone

 

Clementine had been holed up in the vet’s office for several days. Food had been in very short supply, but she was making due with the pet food that had been left behind after the apocalypse had hit. She felt bad for her dog Remus that she had growing up who had to eat this stuff every day and wonder what real food tasted like since she was now in the same boat. The last group she was with had fallen apart, and she wasn’t too keen on finding new people to add to her life. No one could be trusted too easily, and she had made plenty of friends and lost them too quickly to feel like it was worth ending the loneliness she dealt with. 

She realized for the late afternoon it had suddenly gotten very quiet. No bug or bird was making any movement or sound, which meant something was close. She had an axe and a makeshift bow with some poorly assembled arrows, but she was still new to learning how to shoot properly. She clenched her axe as she began hearing footsteps. They were placed with purpose, and sounded like the gate of a live person, but you never knew if someone was friend or foe until they’re deciding whether or not to kill you and take your supplies. She had also had the misfortune of an infected person being so warped that they thought they should already be killing people, and murdered two before ending themselves. Whatever was coming, she had seen the worst, and was expecting it. 

The footsteps were now heard outside of the main door. The lock was broken, her own handiwork thanks to the axe ruining the mechanism, but the door was still in tact. She had only moved a smaller shelf in front of it with some heavy chairs behind it, but anyone with a remote amount of strength wasn’t going to have a hard time getting through. She sat underneath the reception desk waiting to deal with the coming fight or flight response she would be subjected to, preparing for what she knew would have to be fight, or die. 

She was quickly thrown off of her normal game when a very clear “NYAHH” pierced the air. She wasn’t ready to reveal her location just yet, but hoped whoever they were would just leave rather than investigating. “HELLO? BEASTMAN? THIS SEEMS LIKE A PLACE YOU WOULD HIDE YOU FOOL. REVEAL YOURSELF.” 

This dude was obviously off his rocker. Her curiosity almost made her peep over the top of the counter, but a swift movement that sent the door tumbling off its hinges and across the room with the shelf and chairs terrified her. Dust was settling as she heard footsteps enter the main room. She knew this would be the only moment to catch the trespasser off guard. She rose quickly from her hiding place with the end of the axe in her hand, ready to hurl it at the person in the room, but felt it slip from her hand as she saw a massive purple-bodied man with a skull for a face. He quickly turned his face to her and screeched “I AM SKELETOR”, to which Clementine screamed in horror. Was he dead or alive? She couldn’t tell, and wasn’t sure if she wanted to. Either way, he was like a car wreck and she couldn’t look away. 

“Who are y-” she began to say before being cut off by “MASTER OF EVIL. I HAVE COME FOR YOU HE-MAN, SO WE CAN END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL.” Whoever he was, this guy seemed to have no inside voice whatsoever. “Are you infected? Why are you purple, and where is your face?” Clementine was started to fall back into the severity of her own reality, and noted in her mind that there are always going to be things you don’t expect at this point. “THOSE FOOLS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT’S COMING! I WILL BE THE VICTOR THIS DAY, AND I WILL DO IT WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP BEASTMAN.” the skeleton-faced man looked, if you can call it looking without having eyes, around the room and saw that no one but the small human was present, so he turned to leave.

“WAIT!” Clementine called after him. “What’s happening? This doesn’t make sense! How are you a walker and alive?” She jumped the counter to follow after him. He was walking at a very odd pace, as if his joints were stiff and he were constricted by some unknown force. Maybe he was a hybrid, something she’d never seen before that was going to go wild on some town. Whatever he was, he wasn’t human any more, and she didn’t want to be the one that let the first one escape to kill other innocent people. Her chances of success were slim, but she ran at top speed with the axe in her hand and swung with all her might and she jumped to hit the back of his skull. She had executed so many zombies in the past that she knew her hit was deep and precise enough to drop him in an instant. 

She was alarmed when she got up from her heroic landing after the strike to find that Skeletor was still walking down the path, making random garbling noises of “MMMAAAHHH hnnn NYAHH” as he strode completely unphased away from her with an axe sticking firmly in top of his skull. She stood wide-eyed for a moment as she watched the hulking figure raise and lower his hands, still making the unintelligible noises at what appeared to be trees and patches of grass. About 70 feet away he stopped dead in his tracks and pulled the axe with an indescribable noise of wet brain mass and skull dislodging themselves from the weapon. Clementine knew this could be a turning point, and she was out in the open without anything powerful enough to stop him. Skeletor stared at the axe for a moment and whispered “Nyahhh” at it before throwing it behind him at such a high speed that Clementine only heard it hit the building behind her and realized her cheek was bleeding after the fact. He didn’t once turn around to see her again and continued down the road until he was out of sight.


End file.
